The Curl
by xXLunarEclipse896Xx
Summary: Spain decides to uncover the truth about Romano's hair curl, even if it means forcefully pinning Romano down and playing with the curl as much as he can... Rated T because of Romano's bad mouth and curl.


**I do not own Hetalia or any characters. All rights go to the respectful owners. The characters are in no way connected to the actual nations, historical events, and people. **

**Now that the horrible disclaimer has been said, let me just say this one thing: Spain touching Romano's 'special strand' is insanely cute. Especially when Romano is older, kukukuku.... That's why I'm writing this, because that single curl has so much power, and Spain has no freaking clue what it does to Romano. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"Goddamn it Spain!"

The Spaniard glanced over his shoulder to see what the Italian was angry over, and worse, how he would somehow manage to pin the blame on Spain himself. Romano was sprawled on the ground, a look of pure embarrassment on his face. "I tripped on the shoes you left out, you jackass!" Romano sat up and glared at Spain. Spain couldn't help but smile. Despite how much Romano complained and ranted, he was very cute. The Spaniard found it hard to believe that he once wanted to give back Romano to Austria, but that was before he began bonding with Romano. "Ah, sorry, it is my fault. You okay, Romano?" Spain chuckled, offering a hand to pull Romano up. Romano blushed and accepted the hand, allowing the Spaniard to pull him up.

"Shut up," Romano grumbled, blushing.

"Aw, you're face is like a toma--"

"DON'T YOU DARE FINISH THAT SENTENCE IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE!!"

Spain laughed. Romano was, in some ways, like a child still. He just couldn't accept thing he did wrong, and he hated being picked on in any way. "Well, let's get going. We'll miss the movie if we don't leave soon, right?" Romano nodded, following Spain. "You really need to tidy up more, you bastard."

"Well, if you were a better maid, then maybe I would have picked up a few cleaning habits."

"S-Shut up! That was a long time ago, damn it! I can clean perfectly well, and sometimes I even pick up after my lazy-ass brother!" Romano shouted, flustered. Spain laughed, "Ah, sure. I'll be sure to ask your brother later and see if you're telling the truth." Without even thinking, he reached over and stroked Romano's curl, the one that could never be tucked or slicked back. Romano suddenly turned bright red and shut his eyes tightly. "H-hey, stop that, y-y-you bastard!!!" Spain was curious again. For some unknown reason, Romano would react strangely when he stroked and played with this single hair. Symptoms included flushing, stuttering, and fidgeting. Before Spain could even see why it caused this, Romano would pull away and run off to hide for a moment, swearing to murder him if he tried that again.

This time, Spain was determined to find out what it was doing to his poor Romano. It made the Italian so dizzy and shaky...what did it do?

Spain continued playing with the curl, but this time, he used his other hand to forcefully restrain Romano's hands, making it impossible to pull away. "H-Hey!! No, you stop right now, you j-jackass!!" Romano squeaked in surprise. What the fuck was Spain doing!? Spain's face remained innocent...he didn't realize what it was doing!? Romano turned redder then a tomato and began squirming about to escape Spain. "Y-You pervert! Quit it!!!!" Romano said, this time his voice was strained. Spain chuckled, "Just for playing with a strand of hair, I'm a pervert? What does it do, Romano? You've never told me why you get so strange when people touch it."

Romano couldn't fight it anymore.

Spain stopped playing with the curl when Romano suddenly moaned. Spain blinked in surprise. "R-Romano...?" The Spaniard let go of the Italian in pure surprise. "Are you alright?" Romano turned red as he realized what he just did. He turned around and frantically thought of a way to explain this...unfortunately, there was no way. "Romano, are you alright? Its that hair, isn't it! It must be making you sick! Quick, I'll cut it!!!"

"DON'T FUCKING CUT IT, YOU DUMBASS!!!" Romano nearly screamed in horror.

"Then why does it make you act so strange? And you just moaned in pain, right?" Spain said frantically. Romano blushed, then sighed heavily. There was no way to avoid it now. "Listen, Spain... This hair is, well, a 'special zone'. It makes me feel strange..." Romano said quietly, a blush redder than a tomato forming. Spain slightly tilted his head in confusion. "Huh? So it makes you feel weird? Like pain?" Just how clueless was Spain, really? Romano face-palmed, then tried to explain it better. "No, you fucking dumbass! By special, I mean...Goddamn it! It's an erogenous zone, you idiot!!" Romano snapped. Now, hopefully, Spain would fucking STOP playing with the curl!

Spain was bright red.

"R-Really....? Oh...well....that would explain, er, a lot..... Wow....really?"

"Yeah..."

Silence.

"My brother has one too," Romano added.

More silence.

Spain suddenly hugged Romano. "That is so adorable," he said with a grin. "Who knew that all these years, it was an erogenous zone? That, for some reason, makes me happy. It's fun."

Romano turned bright red as Spain reached for the curl again.

* * *

**Well, yeah, I just had to write this. This is probably my first story that contains this kind of naughtiness. I just couldn't help it; the 'curl' is so fun to write about. Why, just yesterday, I drew a picture of Holy Romano Empire tugging at Italy's 'Curl', not knowing what it was for. :) **

**Reviews please! **


End file.
